Losing Charm
by iamabrat622
Summary: About Patience Halliwell. Prue and Andy are dies and she is living with her aunts. Rated T for future content.


"Patience, dear please get up it eleven!" I heard though the door. I said noting as I sat there looking at picture of my mother and father holding my five year old hands as tears were threatening to come out of my crystal blue eyes. I heard my door knob turn. So I turn my back to the door and faced the wall and act like I was sleeping. Someone came up to my bed and stood there then sat on the bed. "Patience, please get up" my aunt said. I just laid there like I didn't know she was sitting there. She put her hand on my arm and then she shack me little trying to get me up. When I didn't get up she stood up and sighed and walked to the door. She looked at me once more and left my room.

Piper Pov

"I was just in Patience's room trying to get that child up. It seems that all that child of Prue's ever does now is sleep, and fights." I said as I walked into kitchen to where Leo, Phoebe, and Paige were. Leo was a making a cup of coffee, Phoebe was on the computer and Paige was reading the newspaper. Phoebe looked up from her work and said "Piper, Patience is just…will Patience. You reminder how you were when our mother died then when Prue died..." Phoebe said taking off her glasses. "Yea, Phoebe I do but that a little different. They died a long time ago. Prue's Death was almost 10 years ago. Patience should not still be so…."I said but I was cut off by a crush from above. "What was that?" Leo asked as they all got up from where they where and ran upstairs and down the hall. "Darn it" everyone heard come from Patience's Room. "Looks like Patience up." Phoebe said and Leo knocked on the door.

Patience POV

I got up a min or two after Piper came into my room and left. I went into my walk-in closet and was trying to grab my guitar from the shelf that Leo build me in the process of grabbing my guitar from the top shelf all the boxes that were placed under it fall off and all of my old bright color stuffed toys and clothes came out and piled on top of me trapping me underneath them. I yelled out "Darn it" really loud. Then I heard some steps outside of my door then a knock on the door. "Patience, can we come in?" Leo asked. I groaned and yelled "I guess". I heard the door open then I heard many footsteps come in my room. "Where are you?" Paige asked with a little concern in her voice. "Closet" I said annoyed.

They started to laugh when they saw what happened. "How did you do that?" Leo asked as he pulled things off of me. "I was grabbing my guitar from the top shelf and the boxes decide to fall on top of me!" I said mad. "Patience that so funny." they said laughing. I didn't laugh or give them a smile that they almost never see anymore or at least not as much as they did before my mom or dad died. I just give them my usually frown and stomped out of the room as they stopped laughing. I went into Wyatt and Chris's room where they were silently taking a nap. I walked over to Wyatt's bed where he was sleeping until he rolled over and looked up at me. "Hi little man" I said quietly and sat down by him. "What wrong Patience?" Wyatt asked. "Noting you need to worry about little man. It nothing no one can fix but me." I said as I lay down behind him. "Wyatt lay back down and go to sleep." I demanded` 1 him and he lay down and I started to run my hand thru his hair.

Leo POV

I told the girls I would go talk with Patience. I follow her until she turned into the boy's room. I stood in the hallway were if she turned she wouldn't see me. She looked at Chris and Wyatt from where she stood in the middle of the room. Wyatt woke up and looked up at her. A smile played on his face as she sat down and said "Hey little man". Wyatt smile fell a little at Patience tone of voice. "What is wrong, Patience?" he asked in his cutie little innocent voice. She lay down behind him and responded "Nothing you need to worry about little man. It nothing no one can fix but me. Wyatt lie down and go to sleep" Patience said to him and he lie down and drift off to sleep as she ran her hand thru his hair. She started to sing a song that I heard so many times come from her room when she would played her guitar or the piano in the sun room.

Patience Pov

I started to sing one of my favorite songs that I thought was pretty true in my case.

"I'm so tired of being here.

Suppressed by all my childish fears,

And if you have to leave,

I wish that you would just leave.

Cause your presence still lingers here,

and it won't leave me alone.

These wounds won't seem to heal,

this pain is just too real,

there's just too much that time cannot erase.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.

and I held your hand through all of these years.

But you still have...

All of me.

You used to captivate me by your resonating light,

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me.

These wounds won't seem to heal,

this pain is just too real,

there's just too much that time cannot erase.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.

and I held your hand through all of these years.

But you still have...

All of me.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.

But though you're still with me,

I've been alone all along.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.

and I've held your hand through all of these years.

But you still have...All of me."

I finished as I fell asleep on Wyatt's bed cuddling with him.

Leo walked in the room and sat down in the rocking chair that was between the two beds. He sat there… watching me sleep.

Phoebe point of view

I was working on my advice column when I looked down at my watch. Piper was fixing dinner by now. I took my glasses off "Don't you think that we should get the boys up? They been sleeping for a long time and Leo has been with Patience a long time to… do you think she alright?" I questioned my older sister Piper. "The boys are okay; they can sleep and I sure she just fine, Phoebs." Piper answered and put something into the pot. "I guess your right… but usually by now she is down here reading or writing." I said worried

"I know Phoebs but there is nothing we can do about it." Piper responded. Leo walked in with Wyatt by his side and Chris in his arms. "I haven't had the chances to talk to Patience yet. I know I should have talked to her by now. By she was so peaceful sleeping; I didn't want to wake her. She looked so happy when she is sleeping." Leo said and put Chris in his high chair and Wyatt into his booster seat. "It okay, Leo; where is she?" I asked. "She asleep in Wyatt's bed she was cuddling with him and she fall asleep singing that song." Leo answered as he sat down with a cup of coffee in his hand. Paige orbed in "I hate demons they are allows after one of my charges!" Paige complained as she also sat down at the table. "You have a bad day too, Paige?" Piper asked as she walked around the island and leaned on the front. "Yea, I have. Where is Patience?" Paige asked just know noticing that her niece was not in the room sitting in her normal spot at the table. "She upstairs sleeping on Wyatt bed and has been all day." Leo said pointedly has he point up at the ceiling. "Oh, I wish I could get as much sleep as she does" Paige said laughing a little.

Patience came into the room sits down and opens a book like they haven't been talking about her. "Good evening, Patience! How are you today?" Piper asked walking over and putting a hand on her shoulder. Patience didn't say anything just push Piper hand off her shoulder. Piper just walked away knowing she would not get anything out of her this evening. "What are you reading, Patience?" Paige asked. Patience looks up from her book at Paige then places her bookmark in the book. Then as if she was going to say something she opens her mouth but quickly closes it and changed her mind and passes the book to Paige. "Nice Chose I love this book! _The Giver_ was a classic growing up at my house, when I was your age." Paige said.

Patience Pov

I handed the book I was reading to Paige. 'It a really good book' I thought to myself. "Nice chose I loved this book! _The Giver_ was a classic growing up at my house, when I was your age." Paige said and handed it back to me. I shock my headed 'yes' and keep it closed. I looked at Wyatt give him a little smile but just a little one. Piper placed a plate of food in front of me. The plate had mash potatoes, Mac and cheese, peas and a hot roll. Piper and the other made their plates. "Patience, you got to eat something you have not eaten anything since Saturday and today is Monday. No niece of mine is going to starve." Piper said as I pushed the plate away. "I am just not hungry right now" I said as she pushed it back towards me. "Prue would not want you doing this to yourself Patience" Piper said back to me. I got from the table and orbed out. I didn't know where I was going at first. Then I looked down at where I had orbed without thinking. I was standing on top of my mom's grave. I stood there looking down at the grave marker. I had not been to mom's grave since they laid her down to rest forever.

Flashback

I sit there in front of the funeral. I didn't want to be there to watch everyone cry over my mom but my aunts, uncle and my grandpa made me come. I was only 7 or 8 year old. I sit in my seat silently not crying or anything not even listening to the preacher giving her funeral. The death of my mom had hit me hard. Only two year before had my dad died. When the serve was over and my aunts stood up to greet everyone who had came to see Prue, they had tried to get my 7 year old self to go up there but I refused to get up from my seat. Cole come over and set next to me; he told me that it was time to go back to the house and that we were leaving that we had people coming to the house.

I got up and walked down the many rows of seat and he followed me. I walked over to my uncle Leo and told him I was going to walk home. He would not let me walk by myself. "Patience, you can't walk by yourself expertly since Shax is still out there. Cole or I could walk with you, though that if you still wishing to walk." Leo said. I grabbed Leo's hand and I dragged him to Piper so he could tell her that we were walking back to the manor. Which is several blocks away from the church.

We walked back in silence most of the way. Leo is the one who had broke the silence between us. He had started talking to me about what fun I'm going to have with him and my aunts. He asked me when my birthday was as if he didn't know, but I told him anyways. After a while I stopped answering him all together until we arrived at the house that was bright pink. Cars were parked along the street by our house. We walked up the step and were greeted by my aunts.

I did my rounds greeting people as I walked the house. I told my Aunt Piper that I had done my rounds; that I was going to go upstairs to my room. She said that it was OK; that I could go upstairs now if I like. I made my way through the crown of people, in the house and up the steps and down the hallway in to my room. My room was covered with pictures of my mother and my father. I started to take them all down from the wall. There was no reason to have them up on the wall in my mind.

Flashback ends

I sat there weeping covering my face with my arms as I sat there with my back against the cold tombstone. It felted like hours have gone by as I sat there. It started to get cold outside; I did not care though. I felt something wrapped around me it was warm and fuzzy. I looked down to find that a blanket was now placed around me. Then I felt a powerful hand on my shoulder that was comforting at the same time. I looked up to see who have placed their hand on my shoulder; it was no other than my Uncle Leo. He must have sensed my presence at here, at this location or he would not have found me.

To me it was the most disgraceful thing I had done all day. My uncle should have _never_ seen me crying like I was. It's one thing that I hate the most; anyone seeing me that in state. He sat down by me and hugging me so tight. I just sat there letting my tears come out even if it was disgraceful in my mind. My head rest on my uncle's chest as we sat there on my mother's grave.

"It is okay, Patience, it is okay." my uncle whispered to me in his soft caring voice. I didn't feel like talking so I just listening to the beat of his heart; his slow, rhythmic and soft heart beat. It made me stop sobbing little by little; soon my terrible, loud crying that I had stricken me now was long gone. My Uncle Leo still held me close to him even now that my trouble weeping had seceded. I put my arms around Leo and I give him a hug; it was a tight hug too, the tights I could give him at that moment in time. I softly whispered "Thanks, Leo" it was barely auditable; but he heard me and he smiled. "You're welcome. Sweetheart let get home; am sure your aunts are more than worried about you". I shack my head 'yes' and he orbed us home.


End file.
